The invention relates in general to projectiles and in particular to projectiles equipped with sensors for transmitting data from the projectile to a base station.
There are situations when it is desired to sense, remotely, an area. The phenomenon that is being sensed may be acoustic waves (i.e., to overhear human speech), heat, chemical presence, environmental conditions, or other measurable items. The placement of the sensor may be difficult in situations such as urban military combat, civilian law enforcement (i.e., covert surveillance or hostage rescue operations) and civilian firefighter rescue operations. These and other situations require placement of the sensor from a distance. In the past, such sensors were manually placed by a human who was subjected to great risk of harm.
The present invention overcomes the risks associated with manual placement of sensors by providing a remote sensing device that may be launched from a tube, such as, for example, a shotgun.